Woof!
by LycoX
Summary: Smallville's gone to the dogs! (Set between Unsafe and Pariah)


**Woof!**

**Disclaimer: Had this fun little idea come to mind. Set in season 4 and between 'Unsafe' and 'Pariah'.**

* * *

**Barn Of The Kent Farm**

"Okay, why are we all here?" Wondered Chloe curiously as she, Mr. and Mrs, Kent, Lana, Lois, and Alicia gathered in the Barn at the Kent Farm.

"Who knows, could be a trap by Alicia here." Lana remarked in a scathing manner and making the Blonde flinch.

"I know you refuse to believe it, but I'm a lot better now. Mine and Clark's Vegas trip not withstanding."

"I still can't believe Smallville of all people got married in Vegas." Chuckled Lois and then stopped when a few glares came her way as Lana scoffed at Alicia's words.

Unwilling to believe the girl who'd tried to kill her the year before. The Kents were frowning over the reminder of recent events, both also still quite unhappy with the whole Vegas thing themselves. "At ease, folks, I'm the reason we're all here." Called out Lex as he made his way into the Barn.

Albeit, he looked a little out of sorts. "And why is that, Lex?" Jonathan asked suspiciously.

"Remember the reports of someone or something turning people into animals?"

"Yeah, I've been looking into that but haven't been able to find anything concrete." Chloe replied.

"Well, I can safely tell you that there's some concrete proof of it."

The fact Lex's lips twitched despite being a bit out of sorts made the group very curious, even more so when he turned slightly and called out for Clark to come inside. Now everyone was expecting to see a certain Farm Boy make his way in, but instead, they saw a rather _very _adorable Basset Hound. One that whined at the sight of everyone as soon as the little fella saw them. This again made Lex's lips twitch. "He's so adorable!" Cried out Alicia as she ran to the Basset Hound and picked him to love on him.

Unfortunately, this made the dog whine in a very pitiful manner. "Looks like even dogs know you aren't someone to be around."

"Lana!" Martha said in a stern manner.

Yes, she had her own issues but there wasn't much call to be rude about the whole thing. Alicia however, just ignored the Brunette in favor of the very adorable, if somewhat heavy dog in her arms. "Ohh, he's so cute! Is this someone who was turned by whoever's turning people into animals!? And where's Clark?"

Lex, as they saw, minus Alicia thanks to where her attention was, was turning very red in the face. And looking like he was trying very hard not to laugh at the sight. "That… That is Clark!" Got out the bald man.

The dog just barked at him and Lex couldn't hold it in any longer as he began to laugh hard. Doubling over as he did so while the dog whined and howled in a pitiful manner. "Wait, are you, are you serious?" Lois asked.

"I AM!"

Alicia and the others could only stare at the laughing man as she held on to the very adorable Basset Hound. Who was none too pleased with Lex at the moment! "Woof! Woof!"

This only made the man laugh harder. "Clark, is it really you?" Alicia asked hesitantly.

His whine answered that for her and Lois snickered as Jonathan's lips twitched. "Oh gosh, you're even cuter as a dog!"

Her words caused him to groan loudly and this set off everyone else as she hugged him closely to her body. "WOOF!"

Unfortunately for Clark, he'd be stuck like this for a week thanks to his uniqueness. Which had certainly confused the Meteor Infected individual responsible. Not even being able to turn him back before being carted off to Belle Reeve after being caught. But while as a Basset Hound, he managed to pull off the impossible by getting Lana and Alicia to get along with one another. Of course this had the side effect of the two dressing him up in cute little outfits. One of which he'd be wearing when he finally returned to normal, buck naked for the most part and highly embarrassed over the whole situation. Lana would even adopt a Basset Hound sometime later and call him 'Clarkie' much to his mortification.

Lois and Lex would be very amused by this, even more so when Clark's parents, Lana, and Alicia all fawned heavily on the adorable dog from time to time.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope folks will have enjoyed this as much as I did in writing it! This is a one-shot only. Sorry for whoever might want more. But any who want, are welcome to continuing it. Just let me know.**


End file.
